Please, Bella?
by Filtered-Rain
Summary: One shot of Bella and Alice. Alice gives Bella a makeover at Macys. Drabble.....


"No Alice!" "Please, Bella?" Alice was once again trying to get me to go shopping in Port Angles with her. Much to my dismay, it looks like she was going to win. "Please, Bella? If you don't I'll have to bring Edward with me!" She stuck out her lower lip and pulled the puppy dog pout. I gave up, "Fine." "YAY!" She clapped her hands together. I groaned softly. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out towards her yellow Porsche. I doubt she even noticed that I was using all my strength to pull free of her grasp.

I sighed angrily and slipped into the passenger side of the car. Before I even put on my seatbelt she swiftly pulled out of her driveway and sped towards Port Angles. In an all of 10 minutes we were already outside of Forks. I cautiously took a peek at the speedometer. 120 mph. "Alice, slow down!" I was nearly shrieking. She tore her eyes from the highway. "What?" she asked innocently. "You're going 120 miles per hour!" I shrieked. Alice rolled her eyes but reluctantly slowed down.

The usual 1 hour drive to Port Angles took an all of half an hour. That's including stopping for gas. I stepped out of the car; happy knowing THAT nightmare was over but Alice was already waving me inside from the nearest store. I sighed and slowly walked inside. I looked around the store and then snorted, "Macy's Alice? Really _Macy's_??" Alice smiled wickedly. I immediately got the message. "Oh no, Alice no! Please Alice! Don't do this." She shook her head.

"Sorry Bella." She pushed me up to the nearest clerk. "She would like a full make up job please." Alice stated. "No I wouldn't!" I franticly shook my head. Alice snickered. "And a roll of duct tape please." I glared at Alice with such intensity I was almost sure she was going to explode. The poor clerk looked flustered but finally managed "Yes Mrs. Cullen ma'am" I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed angrily. Alice snickered again as the clerk left to go clear a station. "Alice don't make me do this." "Please don't ruin my fun Bella besides Edward will love you by the time were through" She winked.

"Now go to your throne" she ushered me towards to the seat. I mumbled something unintelligent and stayed put. Alice's eyes flashed dangerously. "Bella" She whispered "You know I'm way stronger than you. And as much as I want to avoid clichés we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I exhaled sharply. I knew she was right. I started towards the make up chair, Alice right on my tail in case I decide to make a break for it. I lowered my self down into the chair my glare never leaving Alice. The clerk came back, handed her the duct tape, turned around and half ran back the way she came. She smiled that wicked scheming smile at me again and ripped off a strand of tape. I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't" Never the less, Alice really did duct tape me to the chair. All she said was "Just in case". After she finished coating my arms and legs in blue duct tape she told the make up artist to give me everything they have. Everything. UGH.

I pleaded with my eyes for the make up artist to not go through with this, but for the Cullen's, everyone always makes an exception. I clenched my eyes shut as she started to pick up a lipstick container. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, barely breathing if not refusing to. Finally after what seemed like hours, I heard the make up artist breathe "Done" I opened my eyes to see Alice's smug face staring at me. She had won and she knew it. Alice handed me a mirror and I carefully looked into it. I gasped loud enough for Alice for to hear me and she stared beaming. The person in the mirror wasn't me. It couldn't be. She looked like a….a…..vampire. _I_ looked like a vampire. My lashes were long and bold. My lips were a bright shining crimson red, my hair was thoroughly brushed and bouncy, even my skin looked like the same marble white color as a Vampire's.

I noticed that a scent wafted from my hair. I smiled, Strawberry. I remembered that my mouth was still hanging wide open and shut it tight with an audible snap. Alice laughed as soon as the make up artist left to tend to another victim. I stared up at her. "What?" I snapped. She composed herself and smiled smugly again. "You really like the makeover!" She teased. I felt the blood all rush into my face. Alice laid a fifty down on the table and started to un-tape me from the make up chair. I eyed the fifty on the table but Alice just rolled her eyes. I was about to object to her spending money on me but it was covered up by a cry of pain as Alice pulled off another piece of duct tape. "Did you have to use duct tape?" I complained she pulled a piece off my thigh.

She ignored me and ripped off the last piece of duct tape. I got up and rubbed my arms only able to make out an "Ouch" Alice beamed and pulled me into the clothes section. "Alice please no. I'm begging you please_._ Let me walk away with a little dignity _please_." Alice looked into my eyes. "Bella" She begged "do you love me?" I sighed. I knew where this was going. "Of course I do Alice." "Bella do you really _really _love me?" I sighed but nodded anyways. She looked triumphant. "Then at least let me get you 12 outfits. That's very reasonable." I snorted "That's only reasonable to a Cullen. ONE outfit and were leaving. That's it Alice. _One_." I raised my pointer finger for emphasis.

It was a great effort to not double over laughing at Alice's horror struck face. She looked like someone just killed her cousin. For once I held strong. "One outfit." I repeated. Her face turned grumpy. "Fine" She said curtly. "But I get to spend as much money as I want on it." I groaned. "Please Bella, I never got to do this for me when I was human and I can't do it for any children" Her voice broke halfway though the sentence and I cringed. Vampires couldn't have children. I felt a pang of guilt through me as I imagined what Alice was going through.

I gave in. "Ok Alice, I'll be a relatively good Barbie doll for the time being." Her face lit up instantly. "Oh, thank you Bella! I know we'll find you and me both some really cute outfits and shoes and OH we could get Edward some new shoes I'm sure-" I held up my finger and she stopped talking rapidly for a moment so I could get something in. "There is a condition though." She eyed my suspiciously. "What?" "Two outfits." I put on my best poker face. "And you tell me what kind of shoes Edward wears." Alice grinned. "Three." It wasn't a request, it was an order. "And he wears strictly only brown tennis shoes."

I smiled and said "Deal". With that she dragged me off into the miniskirt section.


End file.
